Mikado In Wonderland!
by KathrynnArithyn
Summary: When Mikado dozes off in class, he has a strange dream involving familiar faces as the cast of Alice in Wonderland. Strangeness ensues!


The first thing Mikado Ryugamine knew was that this was definitely a dream. The second thing he knew was that this was certainly strange. Note to self, don't fall asleep in class after reading Alice in Wonderland before school, Mikado thought as he took in his surroundings. Psychedelic Ikebukuro is the best way he could explain it to himself, since it was basically the city he was familiar with, but add neon colour schemes. And general other trippy imagery. He did feel glad his clothes were at least a male version of the Alice outfit. He could really do without the bows, but it's better than wearing a dress.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm really really late!" Cried a male voice. "K-Kida-kun?" Stuttered Mikado, hearing his friend's voice. Suddenly, Kida came running up- er, Mikado thought it was Kida at least. It was a boy who looked exactly like Kida, except for the clothes- and the.. Rabbit ears..?

"How interesting.." Murmured Mikado, raising an eyebrow as he watched the rabbit- er, boy, scamper past. He decided to follow the boy who resembled his friend. The Kida-rabbit took a sharp turn into a park, inconveniently disorientating Mikado. The boy huffed, and sat down on a bench, yelping when he realized it was missing two of it's legs, making him fall off the bench. He sighed, and stood up, starting to walk after the Kida-rabbit.

"Eep!" He squeaked in shock, as he'd bumped into two girls who he SWORE weren't there before! They were standing stock still, except he noticed one of them had a rather visible twitch in her left leg. If it wasn't for that, he'd've thought they were dolls.

"'s rude to stare... 'sn't it..?" Asked the first girl. "That it is, that it is Kuru-nee!" The girl with the twitch replied loudly. "I-I'm sorry!" Yelped Mikado, jumping back. "We don't mind one little bit, we like attention, don't we don't we Kuru-nee~?" Exclaimed the hyper girl. "I-I'm looking for the rabbit!" Mikado explained quickly. "He... That way..." The girl referred to as 'Kuru-nee' mumbled. Mikado nodded his thanks and bowed, running off in the direction the girl pointed in. I must've gotten lost, Mikado thought to himself worriedly, since he seemed to have lost his way in the park, which was some peculiar combination of a maze of alleys and a huge forest now.

Mikado looked incredulous upon seeing rings of smoke floating above the tree/building line. Feeling hopeful, he ran towards the source of the smoke. It seemed to be coming from a woman who was sitting on a giant... Mushroom? Oddly, the woman had no head.

"Celty-san..?" Mikado murmured in disbelief. The woman twirled a black pipe in her hand. |Who are you?| The woman spelled in letters blown from the smoke. "I-I'm Mikado Ryugamine..!" The boy said nervously. |No. Who ARE you?| The woman repeated. "I told you!" Mikado said, exasperated. |Ah, I suppose you did| She replied, obviously at least a little irritated. |Take these. The left will shrink you and the right will grow you, don't take too much though!| The woman explained through her smoke letters, as she handed two pieces of giant mushroom to the puzzled Mikado.

"U-um, thank you ma'am." He nodded, and quickly skittered off. He didn't know he thankfully wouldn't have to use the mushrooms. He gradually got far more lost than he was already in the forest which was now mostly alleyways. "Eek!" Yelped Mikado as, floating in midair, appeared a man in a purple and fuchsia furry parka with cat ears. He looks like Izaya-san, Mikado thought, gawking at the floating man.

"It's rude to stare, Mikado-kun~" Chided the Izaya lookalike, a sinister smirk on his lips. "I-I'm s-sorry!" Mikado squeaked out nervously. "I see you saw dear Celty~~ How is she~? Still lacking a head I presume~" The slimy sounding male grinned. Mikado nodded.

"Say hi to the protozoan for me Mikado-kun~ I'll be joining you soon~" The cat-boy said happily, and gave a wide grin as he vanished into thin air with a swish of his tail, his sleazy (As Kida would say) grin the last thing to vanish from where he was.

Mikado blinked in disbelief and continued walking. "This is dumb and not interesting at all... I'm bored." Complained the boy as he kept walking. Hey, something recognizable, kinda. Mikado advanced towards what he believed to be Russia Sushi. It was hard to tell because of the psychedelic paint job that hit Ikebukuro in Mikado's seriously "bizzaro-land" dream. The boy sighed and headed for the entrance of the restaurant. He pushed the door open and-

"What the hell...?" Mused the boy, seeing that around the bar of the restaurant were Simon (That bit was normal), Shizuo (Also pretty normal), Anri (Normal except for the fact that Anri was tiny), and a panicked looking Masaomi.

Mikado took a moment to scan over everyone's clothing and demeanours. Kida had rabbit ears and a tail, that was still strange, and he was pacing, that was uncharacteristic for him, and staring at a large pocket watch in his hand.

Anri was only about five inches tall and sitting in what Mikado assumed to be a teacup, and she sported mouse ears, as well as what seemed to be a tail, and she wore what seemed to be chainmail over her ordinary hoodie dress, with a katana sheathed in her belt.

Mikado then turned his gaze over to Shizuo. The blond bartender's outfit was as it should be except for the wild patterns. The only weird thing was really the large top hat situated on his head. "Ah, Kurugamine, would you care for tea?" The blond looked up and locked eyes with Mikado, who let out an intimidated squeak and nodded. "Y-yes Shizuo-san. A-and it's Ryugamine." Mikado yelped.

"Ah! Yes eat tea and sushi!" Simon rejoiced. Mikado nodded and looked over at Shizuo. The blond was pouring tea, but stopped suddenly as the cat-boy from earlier materialized before them. "Ah hello Shizu-chan, Kida-kun, Mikado-kun, Anri-chan, Simon~" The man grinned. The blond growled, and stood up on the bar, boots clacking against the marble surface of the counter as he stormed towards the floating half-cat.

"I-ZAAAA-YAAAAAA-KUUUN!" Yelled the blond, flinging the teapot, since it was the object he was holding, at the floating male, who flickered out of existence and then reappeared behind the blond, who roared in anger seeing this.

The inhabitants of the restaurant (Namely Mikado, Kida, and Anri), all knew to back away, which in Anri's case meant hiding under an overturned teacup. Suddenly, with a violent jolt, Kida cried out "I'm gonna be late, oh no oh no!" and took off running. Mikado quickly followed his friend, startling the other people in the restaurant as he ran out, jumping a chair to catch up with Kida.

The boy unfortunately lost Kida yet again, and ran till he stumbled across what was somewhere between a skyscraper and a castle.

"Strange..." Murmured Mikado as he walked towards the entrance. It was black and red and white in colour scheme. "This is a weird dream, and I don't feel like waking up yet." He said to himself, looking around.

"You there! What are you doing here?!" Yelled a male voice. Mikado turned to face the person. Seiji was the guy's name, right...? But why did he have an eyepatch? Mikado shrugged it off, and decided to reply. "I'm looking for the rabbit." He said, plain as day, and passively walked past the other boy. When he entered one room, the loud voice of a woman could be heard.

"Boy! Who are you?!" She cried. "M-Mikado Ryugamine! I'm looking for the rabbit!" Mikado explained frantically. "What nonsense is this? Explain or it's off with your head, boy!" The woman yelled. "Th-the rabbit!" Mikado repeated, before running off, intimidated by the menacing woman dressed in red and black. "Get back here at once!" She screeched. "Off with your head!" She yelled. Mikado ran faster when a fleet of the woman's guards almost caught up to him. Suddenly, a door appeared in thin air, which Mikado immediately started banging on. "Wake up Mikado! Mikado!" He yelled into the keyhole as the woman's guards approached.

"Kado..! Mika...do..! Mikado!"  
Mikado awoke to Masaomi's voice in his ear. "Ryugamine-kun, are you okay?" Anri's voice also met his ears. "Dude, it's lunch break, come on, you sleep like a rock!" Kida laughed. Mikado grinned sheepishly and stood up. "Dude, there's a desk mark on your cheek you slept so long." His friend laughed loudly.

"Whatever, let's just go eat, okay Kida-kun, Sonohara-san?" Mikado smiled a little.

 **A/N: I got a review asking if Namie was the queen, and yes, she is ^^ I just forgot to mention, hehe, sorry ;;**


End file.
